Conventionally, a tractor is configured such that: a motor unit is mounted in a front portion of a machine body frame; an operation unit is provided at the rear thereof with a hot-wind blocking plate interposed therebetween; a PTO shaft protrudes at the rear end of a transmission case that extends from the motor unit along the machine body frame; and the tractor tows a work machine coupled to the rear end of a tractor main body while traveling with front and rear wheels that are provided to axles extending from front and rear axle cases disposed below the machine body frame, to perform agricultural works with power transmitted from the PTO shaft to the work machine (for example, see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)).
The hot-wind blocking plate disposed between the motor unit and the operation unit is configured not only to prevent a hot wind generated in an engine of the motor unit from flowing to the operation unit side but also to enable an operation unit component to be attached according to specifications.